Swaying
by KaraHiyo
Summary: "I never thought the day would come that I would start to care about a rabbit, a noble no less. If I actually had a heart, this would have been very touching." the epic trilogy of Jiwoo/Jiyeon meeting in their world. Small and long one-shots.
1. A change of heart

**Fandom**: Dandelion Wishes Brought To You  
**Summary**: "I never thought the day would come that I would start to care about a rabbit, a noble no less. If I actually had a heart, this would have been very touching." the epic trilogy of Jiwoo/Jiyeon meeting in their world. Small and long one-shots.

**Warnings**: cursing and possible violence / dark stuff / fluff / jiyeon is his usual asshole charming self / jiwoo is jiwoo

**Note**: Okay so, I've always really wanted to write something like this. And here's my chance. A very realistic and painful development of realistic relationships, whenever friendship or romantic. Please note that the story's biggest point is focused on friendship, learning to understand one other. I will eventually leave it to the readers to decide if they want to see hints of a romantic attraction being added.

Also another _**IMPORTANT**_ _**NOTE**_ is that I will be using their in game names, so you can pretend those are their given names, to make it easier to keep up. While I was thinking about doing it before(Miran and Nick are cute names) I decided against it. So yeah. So here you go, have an **AU** were the wizard game does not happen, and everybody stays in their home world.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**A change of heart**

* * *

**"**Society comprises two classes: those who have more food than appetite, and those who have more appetite than food. **"**

* * *

Their first meeting is one simply by fleeting chance.

It's almost hilariously stupid – but he can't find the will to laugh at the irony. Everyone around should be able to know that Dios district is one of the poorer and rougher places this part of the country, with shabby houses that are the point of breaking apart and thievery all around. But there he is, being eyed by all cats around the corners like a bait to beat and take. A rabbit of noble blood sits in his own thoughts; either waiting for somebody or indefinitely lost. Again, he can't find his voice to laugh at a stupid situation like this one. He is lost for words.

He still is quite lucky, Jiyeon thinks as he takes one of the raw fishes in the stolen bag from earlier, and rips a piece of with his sharp teeth, eying the boy with greedy interest. The flesh tastes like dirt – he figures he should clean it up later in the river by the hill. He's able to pick up on the subtle glances that the boy of noble blood attracts, it's a mix of wanting to beat his puny body to death and steal all that's valuable, or the wandering thoughts of what rabbit flesh will taste like against their tongue.

The latter thought interests him a lot more – Rabbits are quite delicious after all, so it's more then natural for him. Neither has he eaten for a good two days up-till now, but he's certain that the flesh of a noble tastes better then the barely cooked fish in his hands. His stomach rumbles and aches as he makes a vague sound in the back of his throat. Waiting and prowling – it's nothing but a contest of who makes their first move, who will risk exploiting a noble and get away with it or meet the cold bars of prison.

What a dilemma.

It works in his favor however, both his and the rabbit's – true predators don't strike until the sunset graces the colors of the sky, and the rain is unpleasant enough to keep most of the cats away, he can't say the same for the stray dogs though; and wolves and foxes are the last thing he has to worry about. It really is working out in his favor, he wonders if he's getting too lucky. But he decided to walk with faith in his hands as he stuffs the left-over fish back into the plastic bag. His gaze wildly fixated on the pair of ears as he consciously licks his lips.

He figures, why not?

"Hi there." His feet move close to his target before he's even aware of his actions; he acts on bare instinct as a charming smile slips lazily across his features. He ignores everything but the person in front of him – the judging stares of the other strays are no more of an importance to him as the blond rabbit who tilts his head to face him – there's a frown painted on his face and the cat is capable of understanding that it's either because the male is disturbed at having somebody below his status talk to him – a stray cat, for a fact. Or simply become he's in a bad mood, he believes it to be both.

If there's anything both cats and rabbits have in common, it's their dislike of rain – _water_ to be precise.

"What?" the annoyance and wary tone says enough, but his smile doesn't waver, dinner is dinner after all.

"Well, I just happened to be crossing here and saw you here." He doesn't mention the part were he's being shamelessly staring hidden in an alley for ten minutes and scoots down next to him on the wooden bench, which creaks under the pressure of his weight. The rabbit boy blinks and looks visibly uncomfortable, but he doesn't move away— _good_. "So I couldn't help but wonder if you were lost."

_Say yes,_ Jiyeon greedily and lustfully the drinks in the sight of the rabbit ears which lower and twitch, as if calling out for him, he can only hope his predatory excitement doesn't show behind his act. The noble hesitates for a second but huffs as he turns his head again; focusing on a book in his hand which he hadn't even noticed before in the moment of his hunger. "No, I'm perfectly fine, get lost."

How convenient – a smart boy.

"Really? Are you perhaps waiting for someone?" He drawls cheerfully, he sucked in desperate gulps of air. The rain against his skin was finally starting to bother him, with a subtle sound of irritation ringing in the back of his throat, he lifts his hood over his head to cover his ears. "I could help you get in one of the cafe's here around the corner, so you won't have to wait here in the rain, waiting kind of sucks doesn't it?"

Yeah, he would help alright. Bring him to an abandoned building and beat him senseless until he's knocked out and cook him for dinner. That's what – but just like most of his lies, he doesn't mention that part.

"I said I was fine, didn't I?!" His nerves jump when the rabbit boy snaps at him in an impatient manner. He's too impulsive and arrogant – but at the same time too aware to be dumb enough to truly trust a stranger on the street and Jiyeon can't help but be impressed, because nobles are brought up sheltered and naive, unaware of the dangers around them.

What fucking nonsense.

He ignores the clenching of his fist both with his frustration that flares – for a moment he thinks that he could maybe force him to go along, but there are too many witnesses to do such a thing. Many would eagerly sell him out to receive money from the cops as reward and the stray cat doesn't like the idea of prison, nor being beheaded. He stands up slowly, brushing the invisible dust of his worn out pants and offers the boy next to him a willed smile.

"Then if I was you, I would move your shit ass before you end up as dinner for the people who are currently eying your flesh." the insults and venom in the statement slip from his tongue before he can help it – but finds that it doesn't really matter anymore. He pretends to not see the surprise and shock reflected in the other's expression as he staggers off, really; what a waste of his time.

But he feels slightly accomplished.

If he doesn't get a rabbit for dinner, then nobody else will either.


	2. And again, I walk

**Fandom**: Dandelion Wishes Brought To You  
**Summary**: "I never thought the day would come that I would start to care about a rabbit, a noble no less. If I actually had a heart, this would have been very touching." the epic trilogy of Jiwoo/Jiyeon meeting in their world.

**Warnings**: cursing and possible violence / dark stuff / fluff / jiyeon is his usual asshole charming self / jiwoo is jiwoo

**Note**: Here I am again, with a new chapter. This chapter is about Jiwoo attempting to live his life trying to be like everyone else. Oh, and of course trying to not be an asshole like he is. I think I will sometimes switch character from chapter to chapter, so yeah. Also, like I said before. Things are moving slowly and relationships take a lot of effort. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**And again, I walk**

* * *

"Appearances are not held to be a clue to the truth. But we seem to have no other."

* * *

Their second meeting might have likely been just a coincidence.

Lately things had been long and cruel – without his siblings present the house seemed less livelier. Despite their usual rivality and silly quarrels, he missed their presence in the dinning room and their usual visits. It had seemed like these day they spend much more of their outside the family, telling him that the walls inside of their family home made them feel like they were suffocating, that living more freely had opened their eyes to a new reality. This was something Jiwoo, the second older son had never understood.

While he avoided his mother as much as he could – he couldn't understand what his brothers felt, their family had always been strict and closed of to society, and Jiwoo had learned to accept that, he had never felt the need to make friends or go outside to truly venture, he had enclosed himself and prepared himself for the responsibilities to become the new heir, to make his beloved father proud.

Jiwoo frowned.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice anymore – his mother was very eager to get him out of the house, and Jiwoo was reluctant to do so, but he decided to use this chance to mostly see what the outside world was like and for what it was, he had done his studies before he left; to make sure he was well prepared safe. He figured he had time left before his mother completely pushed him out of the house, and since he was helpless to do anything about it, he took of on his own. Despite the burning sensation of hatred that was born for his mother, he wasn't entirely worried. Being raised in a rich family had many advantages, he had enough money left to use and find a new home to live in and keep himself well for many years to come.

He was just paranoid that he would end up in a tragic kind of accident before something like that would happen. He had foolishly trusted his brothers enough to venture outside of his own country. It was very different; very _very_ different. In his lifetime, he had rarely seen so many different animal species gathered in the same place without a economic problem. His country had only mostly existed out of herbivores – rabbits mostly from what he knew.

The streets of the country of Aplor were very lively and bright – it was filled with night-life where music was played on violins and guitars by professional musicians, people chatting and laughing and dancing; with either their partners or in a group. Jiwoo had to to blink a few times in amazement, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of people of different species kissing and having fun. A part of him wanted to mention how improper it was but he kept reminding himself that he wasn't in Estren anymore.

Rules weren't important here.

But he remembered his father once telling him that the same carnivore and herbivore that easily talked to each-other in towns, could easily see each other as prey and predator out in less crowded places like forests. It was slightly disturbing to think about, but he didn't doubt those words.

He eyes the crumbled map in his hands warily, his orbs squinting and narrowing. He supposed that he could spend the night in a hotel around here for now. Maybe find a place to stay for a week and settle down to enjoy the view. The blond haired rabbit slipped through the laughing crowd with unease, grumbling when he almost hits somebody against the shoulder, he peers at his surroundings. He figures that if he he's going to stay here for awhile, he could better buy something to eat for later, no restaurants were open and he was pretty sure that bothering the workers in the hotel for some food would only end badly.

Folding the map in his hands; he pushes it into his bag and curiously walks around the markets. Trying not to cringe when he sees the vegetables displayed on the table in baskets. He almost childishly wants to throw a tantrum about how unappetizing they look, having to remind himself once again that he will have to get used to be being a commoner, which means that he shouldn't be complaining about how it looks and judge it just for how it tastes. He really – _really_ was trying hard to get used to it, it was just that it wasn't really working out in his favor.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

He snaps his head up to look at the store-owner looking at him with a tolerant smile. He tries to look natural and smiles back while shaking his head, because really, he isn't interest in striking up a conversation at all. The woman luckily gets the hint and backs off. He then sighs tiredly, he looks at from carrot desert to the fresh apples, trying to decide which was better and would eventually end up coming with a cheaper price when bought.

He tries to chuck down the feeling of slight home-sickness that starts dwelling in his heart.

After all, if his brothers can do something so petty, then he should be able to do so as well. There was no way he would admit defeat when he had gotten so far.

"For the last time, I said _no_. You either pay or nothing."

The rabbit's concentration is broken once more and he grits his teeth in annoyance, he stares furiously at the store owner who's discussing something with another costumer. He thinks for a moment to tell her off and to keep her voice down, but doesn't. After all – he still has to buy something from here before he can leave.

"Oh, come on, I came from really far and i'm just dying here, miss! please help a young gentleman like me out?"

Jiwoo stands flabbergasted when the costumer speaks in a low and playful tone, and leans forward to twirl the strands of hair of the woman behind her ear, and to his utter disgust, her cheeks colored like a peach in the sun.

Is this how negotiation goes in Aplor? He intently watches as the store-owner slaps it away from her face, which causes the male costumer to retreat his hand hurriedly, the woman glares at him with anger – as if she wasn't affected by what had just found place – smart choice, he muses when she walks away to the other side of her counter, leaving the male all to himself.

"What a bitch." The dude scowls to himself when she's out of hearing range and If Jiwoo didn't have any decency, he would have been gawking at the sudden insults that are being displayed to his ears. Instead he just blatantly stares, not sure what to say or feel by what he just experienced. He knows staring is rude and tends to catch unwanted attention but he can't help it, what kind of _idiot_ tries to seduce somebody to get free food?

It takes him awhile to take in that slitted purple orbs are currently looking right at him and he stands frozen – feeling slightly embarrassed and on guard at being caught looking. His horror grows even worse when he realizes that the face and voice are somewhat familiar to him. And then it hits him clearly – it's the same cat from Dios from a month ago; who had been pretty bend on either eating or robbing him – if he trusted his instincts and he was sure he was correct. He wonders if he really has such a cursed luck, because Dios is at least an hour away from here and he was pretty sure he was over the phase of being devoured by carnivores by now.

He should pretend that he was looking somewhere else for his own safety, or just greet and turn away for all he knew, but for some reason, he keeps staring because his limbs won't move. The orange haired guy tilts his head and narrows his eyes and oh my _god _– "What?"

It's a simple question filled with aggravation and honest curiosity. He unwillingly admits that his younger brother was right, he wasn't cut out for these kind of situations, if he isn't good at talking to people from his own species, then he will do _awful_ at talking with others that aren't. He grumbles awkwardly, coughs and looks away, staring at the apple in his hand like it's the most interesting and precious thing in the world.

"Nothing."

That's probably the most polite thing that has come out of his mouth for the entire day.

Impressive.

He feels a stare burning into the side of his face and he wonders how long he will have to intently stare at the fruit in his his hand before it looks extremely out of place. From the corner of his eye, he sees the slightly shorter guy frown – probably dismissing him as turned his head, his eyes kept on him for a short moment and then on the lady behind the counter where his gaze rested for awhile. To his own relief, he shrugs and leaves; hopefully forever, because the young rabbit has no interest in jumping into a conversation with a filthy cat.

It takes him a minute of silence to realize however, that he had been the _only_ to recognize the other from the incident and can't help but feel offended. But granted, Jiwoo doesn't remember what he had for breakfast yesterday – and the male in his presence had probably viewed him nothing more then that either.

He sits still, the music and laugher around him reaching his ears and he inhales. His spotted ears lower slightly as he relaxes, his shoulders slumpling. He chewed his tongue and tilted his head upwards. A slowness overcame his voice. "I would like to buy these apples if i could please."

He then decides he probably should stay away from awful situations like these from now on. He's too old to be getting himself in these kind of troubles.

* * *

**There we go, this one shot was more an introduction from jiwoo's side. **

**Also, i would like to mention, if you don't like the story that's _totally_ fine! But if you _do_, the least you could do is review. It kind of gives the vibe that people actually care to read more or not. And really it's pleasant to know that, as i like writing for others, It's my motivation. :)**


	3. A lost warm Haze

**Fandom**: Dandelion Wishes Brought To You  
**Summary**: "I never thought the day would come that I would start to care about a rabbit, a noble no less. If I actually had a heart, this would have been very touching." the epic trilogy of Jiwoo/Jiyeon meeting in their world.

**Warnings**: cursing and possible violence / dark stuff / fluff / jiyeon is his usual asshole charming self / jiwoo is jiwoo

**Note: **I can't believe i actually finished this chapter at _school_. But hey, if i have time to spare then why not. I'm currently busy with exams and all so my life is currently pretty hectic. Also enjoy a drunk jiyeon, becasue everyone needed this in their life.

* * *

**A lost warm Haze**

* * *

"Be careful how you interpret the world: It is like that."

* * *

Their third meeting doesn't happen, surely. – hopefully.

The sweet liquid slips past his throat, tasting the sickeningly sweetness against his tongue as he clogs it down. His mind is down in a vivid haze – blurry and light, it's almost psychically painful. He squints through his eyelashes to clear his sight, to ease the twirling of his view and he can't help but wonder if he drank a little too much. So much for a pleasant evening.

"God, you look like shit."

He would disagree to that accusation but he realizes he's too wasted to even open his mouth, so he instead glares at the observing bartender, who's busy filling up another glass for a client – probably beer, he notices and cringes up at the horrible bitter smell that seeps from the drink. It's nothing but disgusting and he can't help but wonder why anybody would like something like that.

Crude laughter reaches his ears and he fixates his eyes to the side, watching a group of loud men ordering another glass of gross beer from an rather uncomfortable looking bartender who rectangularly takes up their new order, it's almost easy enough to tell that these are regular costumers who spend their life pathetically, loud mouthed and brash, pretending that their life is oh so perfect when the truth is that they are doing nothing more then wasting it, creating nothing but a useless existence – precisely the the type of people Jiyeon despises.

"I _feel_ like shit." He admits, mumbling as he leans his chin on the wooden counter. He blinks a few more times when his vision starts blurring up once more. "If I start puking after this, I might just put the blame on you."

Is that the best he can come up with? The stray cat mentally scolds himself. He lifts his gloved fingers and plays with the empty glass, carefully tilting it sideways, trying to not make it fall and shatter. For a short moment of his time he finds lazy amusement in simply that. He blinks and his eyes widen when the glass is suddenly gone, he gazes with annoyance at the bartender who innocently waves the glass in the air and he wants to protest loudly but is interrupted vaguely and quickly.

"How are you holding up?" The brown haired bartender asks curtly, eying him with something that looks similar to concern with sligthly lowered dog ears. When met with a long confused stare and silence he elaborates quickly. "You haven't been coming around as often lately, which means you've been traveling outside of Dios. What brings?"

The stray's mouth opens in a soft 'o' movement then he begins to understand the question underlying in his companion's statement and he leaves his arms fall to his sides limply, drawing himself up. He almost wants to tease the other for worrying but he's too drunk and tired to fake laughter. He ponders for a while and hums.

"A change of scenery? I suppose. Don't worry, it's not like i'm getting myself involved in prostitution like Ched did."

It's not exactly the truth but he guesses it's close enough to what it is. The apparent wary expression of the other man's face leads him to believe that he doesn't actually buy It either. Instead he shoves another glass in his direction with the flick of his wrist, Jiyeon raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it, he instead tilts the glass and takes a small sniff – no smell. He tips the glass over his lower lips and quick realization hits him that it's nothing more then water.

"Sober up." He hears bartender speak up when he lowers his glass once more, lapping the water from his upper lip with his tongue. How sweet, Jiyeon thinks. He cares. It almost bothers him that the gesture of kindness doesn't touch his inside – no warm feeling, nor butterflies. It brings forth nothing and the stray supposes he's not going to feel anything similar like that for a long while. "You said that you still had something to do right?"

At that, a raw smile reaches his lips, his mouth nuzzles against the glass and he laughs, "I did, didn't I?"

"Kain came here looking for you yesterday." Jiyeon notices the words reluctantly leave the bartender's mouth, but he's quite sure that he's been trying to find a way to slip this part into their conversation from the moment he got here. The bartender hesitantly looks at him as he softly places the glass back on the counter to process what he's being told – one of his orange ears twitch slightly and the muscles in his jaw tighten up. He exhales through his nose and tries to keep his face as natural as he can, his purple eyes narrowed and his mouth is pulled into a firm line.

"...He did?"

A reluctant nod on his part says enough. A deep crease appeared on his forehead. "I told him I wasn't aware of your current whereabout. But you need to understand that-"

"You won't be able to cover up for me next time, because you don't want to die?"

The words slips from his mouth sleekly, he carefully takes the information in and watches as the bartender tries not to cringe from his correct guess. However there's no reason for him to do so, because Jiyeon understands that it's simple survival on his part. So he doesn't feel hurt – not disappointed as he leans back in his chair, he instead chocks his head slightly to one side, in thought.

"I guess I should stay away from Dios for awhile from now, huh?"

His voice trailed off, he stares right ahead at the celling and rubs his thumb against his fingers. After all, despite Dios being rather huge in its overall, it probably wouldn't take somebody like Kain too long to find him if he stayed put. That asshole always strived for his achievements, to drown in his own greed and pride. But Jiyeon had no intention of being found anytime soon, not now or not later. Feeling another headache coming up, he presses the palm of his hand against his forehead and hisses softly.

"What are you going to do if you do happen to see him?"

The stray cat almost wants to point of what kind of stupid question that is, but shuts his mouth as soon as he opens it; because it's actually more then a reasonable thought. Because in the end, even if he ran like a criminal from his crimes, he would have to face reality eventually. Somehow, he can't help but wonder when that time will be. He held his breath.

It's then when he realizes for the first time, he really, and truly was alone. He tells himself that this is fine, that this is how it's supposed to be. There is no ache in his chest and his insides don't clench up, because it doesn't matter, it doesn't _exist_. His feelings don't matter because he is tainted and corrupted to the bone, from the moment he was born and always will be.

"I'll see to it that i'm the one who watches him take his last breath, if it comes to that."

* * *

**Yaay, sadness and darkness. Also i'm glad to see people are enjoying this uptill now! You are all so sweet! ;; - ;; I agree with one of my reviewers who mentioned that they wished they had seen more of the other world in-game, i felt the same so i created a bit of a overview of their world, and i will continue to do so because hell yeah. Also important is that if you have a few things you want to be seen in the story, then say so because i will be able to do so if it fits. (I have the ending already somewhat planned out, i know i'm quick.)**

**Also please review, as i said it's truly a motivation for me to keep writing. :')**


End file.
